What i go to school for
by Want you bad
Summary: High school Au. Beca Mitchell's summer has come to an end. Spending the whole summer working at an ice-cream shop wasn't something Beca was too happy about. The only good part was her eye candy co-worker, Chloe Beale; miss high school popular herself. A girl who Beca claims is way out of her league. But maybe Junior year has something else in store for Beca.
1. Chapter 1

Today, marked the last day of summer. And Beca Mitchell had spent the whole three months working in an ice-cream parlor. Of course, Beca would have much rather enjoyed her summer working on her mixes. But she wanted a car and the only way to buy it was, well, getting a job.

The only good part of working the ice-cream shop was her eye candy. Miss high school popular herself, Chloe Beale. Probably the hottest girl in the entire Barden high. And way out of Becas league, at least that's what she told herself. A girl like Chloe would never date a girl like Beca Mitchell. Chloe's a cheerleader, dating the quarterback, everyone knows her name and everyone wants to be her friend. And who's Beca, the rebel alts girl of the school, who spends most of her time in the music mixing club.

But even if Chloe was out of Becas league, that didn't stop her from checking the red head out. It wasn't Becas fault, every time the girl would lean in the scoop up ice cream for a costumer, Beca would get the best view of the girl's ass. And it didn't make it any better that she was hotter than a summer's day. Or when she went on her break, she could grab her own ice cream and lick it casually; but to Beca is seemed like the most seductive way anyone could lick an ice cream. Gulping, Beca would always have to fan herself with her ice cream cap. She would swear the room would get hotter and hotter.

"Miss, I said I want a vanilla ice-cream with a cone!" A snobby looking boy said and by the look of the mother talking on the phone obnoxiously about hosting a glam party at her house he was. "Hello, I don't have all day."

"Right sorry, vanilla ice-cream coming right up." Beca said breaking away from her gaze at her coworker on break.

Beca scooped up the ice cream and handed the cone to the boy. Receiving a rude, _finally_, from him as he grabbed it. Gritting her teeth and wishing she could shove the ice-cream in his face. Beca fake smiled and said, _thank you come again,_ as the boy and the mom left. It was official she hated people.

"BECAWW," Beca winced at the nick name her best friend, Jesse had giving her.

"Jesse," she said scoping up a mint chocolate chip ice-cream. "You know me too well Beca." Jesse said with a goofy grin receiving his ice cream. "Oh and don't forget first day of school tomorrow."

Beca groaned in disappointment. It was their junior year and Beca never looked forward to the first day. "Bye Chloe," Jesse said waving goodbye to Beca's coworker. Who smiled happily and waved goodbye back. Of course Jesse mouthing _she's so hot_ to Beca outside of the door.

"You have such a sweet best friend." Chloe said standing up from her seat throwing her ice cream away and walking to the back of the counter.

"You mean annoying," Beca said. "Lunch break over?" She asked Chloe as the red head nodded and put her cap on.

"Alright my turn." Beca smiled removing her cap and jumping over the counter as if she was a jailbird that escaped prison.

* * *

Finally, it was closing time for the ice-cream shop. Beca was sweeping and Chloe was cleaning and wiping the counter and tables. The days were always long and tiring, so tiring that Beca always went directly home and crashed. She never understood how Chloe had a huge smile plastered on her face even after a long day. A smile that could light up the whole room and make anyone's day. No wonder she was popular.

"So are you exited for our junior year?" Chloe curiously asked.

Closing shift was always something Beca looked forward to. Not only because she could go was home but because it always just her and Chloe alone in the shop. Sharing an intimate moment. It wasn't much though, usually Chloe would talk and Beca would listen and if needed, she would a speak a couple of words. It wasn't that Beca was quite, she just really liked hearing Chloe's voice.

"Ah- well-no?"

"No? But it's our junior year!" Chloe pouted, "Tom's giving me his football jersey this year," the redhead said trying to sound excited but Beca could scene a hint of sadness in her tone. Then again, maybe it was all in her head.

"Alright I think we are done," Chloe walked towards the wall turning off the power of the shop. "Ready?"

Beca nodded and placed the broom and pan into the corner of the dark room. Following after Chloe and exiting the shop. Watching as the taller woman lock the front door.

After a couple of minutes of trying to get the key out Chloe had finally managed. She let out a cheerful sound and turned to look at Beca. And there it was, the feeling that would make Becas stomach swirl and the butterflies flutter. Chloe would stare at her with her bright blue eyes and wonderful smile. Oh, how Beca looked forward to their goodbye. Chloe would lean in, warping her arms around Becas neck, giving the shorter woman a warm and embracing hug. And Beca could swear she felt electric currents through her body as the hug formed. Always enjoying the smell of Chloe's scented vanilla perfume. But as quickly as it happen it was over.

"Hey Beca, I guess I'll see you around school tomorrow." Chloe smiled lightly at the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you." Beca responded.

And just like any other day the two girls would walk their own way, Beca to the left and Chloe to the right. Never acknowledging each other outside of the ice-cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 7 am Beca's alarm clock shouted with the sound of Titanium ringing through the room. Hitting the snooze button, the brunette yawned from her bed sitting up and stretching.

"First day of school," she sighed to herself.

Getting out of her bed still half asleep, she walked over to her bathroom. A nice cold shower was sure to wake her up. Removing her night sleepwear, she turned the shower on and got in. After the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and blow dried her hair. Then she brushed her teeth and walked back into her bedroom.

Putting her underwear and bra on and the outfit she had picked out the night before (a red tank top and jeans). Beca began to place her trademark dark eyeliner and eye make up on her eyes. Finished with all of her make-up, Beca put on socks and her favorite combat boots. She grabbed her backpack and headed down stairs.

* * *

"Morning," Becas mother, Alison said cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom," Beca walked into the kitchen looking over at what her mother was cooking. Yuck eggs. The short brunette opened the kitchen counter, grabbed the bread and pulled two slices out to toast.

"Your father called Beca,"

"What does that dead beat father of mine want?" Beca respond coldly.

Her dad was never there for her. When she was about 10, he left Beca and her mom. And now that she's older, he wants to re-kindle the relationship that he himself ruined.

"Beca be nice, he just wants to see you." Beca rolled her eyes, she didn't understand how after all he put her mother through, the woman still willing to forgive him.

"Yeah. Well. I don't want to see him."

Before Alison could add anything else, a honk from the outside came through.

"That's Amy, I'll see you later." Beca grabbed her two slices of bread and headed out the door. With her mom shouting something about eggs for breakfast in the far distance.

* * *

"Amy," Beca said jumping into the woman's jeep, greeting her Australian friend.

"What up short shank, ready to wrestle some dingoes in the new school year?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I want to shove a fresh meat in a trash can." Amy pounded her fist into her hand.

"Poor kid, you will probably scare him to death."

Beca and Amy met their freshmen year of high school. They were on the same bus ride home. When Amy accidently spilled apple juice all over Beca's shirt. Amy in a fail attempted to lighting up the mood, made a remark that the juice stain looked like kangaroo pee. And oddly enough, it made Beca burst into laughter. Since then they have been the closest of friends.

* * *

Pulling up at the school, Amy drove onto the parking lot. Finding the perfect parking space closest to the school. She turned the wheel to park but was cut off by a red convertible.

"Hey asshole, I was going to park there." Amy shouted, as Bumper, the biggest football jerk of Barden high, cut her off.

"Too bad," Bumper said.

"Fu-"

Beca stopped Amy from finishing her word. "Just park somewhere else, it's a waste of time trying to talk to him."

"I swear one of these days I'm going to finish him like a cheese cake!"

After circling around for what like seemed forever, Amy found another parking spot. Not as close to the school, so the two girls had to do somewhat of a long walk.

* * *

"Becaww! Fat Amy!" Jesse shouted waving at his friends as he stood next to their other friend, Cynthia Rose.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked when Beca and Amy reached them.

"Bumper and his stupid dick," Amy said in an annoyed tone. "Took my parking, so we had to park far."

"Where's Benji?" Beca asked.

Her group of friends was a fairly small group. Consisting of Beca (herself), Amy, Jesse, Cynthia Rose (C.R for short), and Benji.

"Something about changing his class schedule." C.R said.

"Speaking of, you're the only one who hasn't told us what classes you have Beca." Jesse added.

Beca pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack. "I have history first period, English, break, science, homeroom, lunch, P.E and math."

"Wait you have homeroom fourth period?" C.R asked Beca.

"Mhmh,"

"Who is your teacher?"

"Um Chapman,"

"Oh," was all C.R said in return.

"Why Oh?" Beca questioned.

"Well," Jesse shrugged.

"Jesse speak up now."

"Apparently all the popular kids are in that class and you know what that means." He winked.

Chloe. That meant Chloe would probably be in that that class. But why would Beca be happy, she and her co-worker never exchanged a single word outside of work. And plus, Beca had no chance what-so-ever. Chloe was just the hot girl she would dream of having.

"Chloe and I don't really talk outside of work. So…."

"Maybe you should make the first move and talk?" Jesse said. "Speaking of Chloe," he said pointing toward the parking lot.

Beca turned around and there she was. Smiling and strolling down the parking lot in her cheerleader uniform. Making Becas heart skip a beat.

_Oh hi Chloe. _Jesse said trying to make his voice sound like Becas. As he quietly spoke for only his friends to hear.

_Its Beca, you know your co-worker. I know we don't normally talk outside of work but.. _Ignoring Jesse, Beca continued to watch Chloe with her group of friends. All of them laughing a joking about something. Beca smiled as she heard the red heads laugh. She loved the way Chloe laughed, it was probably the cutest thing she had ever heard. Man she had it bad for the woman.

_This is me being brave and saying hello out-side-of-work.._ Becas smile soon turned into a frown as Chloe's boyfriend Tom joined the group. Placing his arms around Chloe and grabbing her face forcing a kiss onto her lips. A depended kiss that is, in which Chloe had to push him off walking away angrily. But of course he grabbed her arm pulling back into his arms kissing her once again.

_I think you are so hot Chloe. So dump that loser boyfriend of yours and go out with some who will actually treat you right. Me, Beca Mitchell. _At that Beca stopped looking at Chloe and punched Jesse right in the gut making him moan in pain.

Finally composing himself Jesse stood back up. "Jesus Beca, that was a low blow."

"That's what you get." Beca smirked. Looking down at her feet she noticed one of her shoe laces was untied. She got down onto the ground to tie it. Just as she did, Jesse let out a "Hi Chloe," making Beca to look up from the ground.

And for a brief second two blue eyes met each other's gaze. And a tiny smile formed upon two lips. So small that if one wasn't paying attention it would have been missed. But Beca saw the smile and gave Chloe the same smile in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Can I just take a second to fan girl over the Sendrick video. Ah made my day. Thanks guys for the wonderful follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Late. Beca was late for her homeroom class. Thanks to the boring monotone teacher in her chemistry class who dismissed them 10 minutes later. And now she had to face the awkwardness of walking into class with everyone staring as if she's an alien from another planet.

_201_

Taking a deep she pulled the door open. And exactly like she predicted the class went silent and stared. Uncomfortably smiling to the class, Beca cleared her throat and spoke to the teacher. An older looking woman with glasses. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell sorry I was lat-"

"Yes Beca Mitchell, I'm Mrs. Chapman I hope being late doesn't become a habit. Please have a seat right behind Miss Posen. Aubrey please raise your hand."

Beca watched as a hand went up in the back of the third row. She would get seated behind Aubrey Posen aka Chloe's best friend and also the head cheerleader. A tall blonde-green-eyed-girl, don't underestimate her though, the girl is nothing like the stereotypical blonde cheerleader. Aubrey has always been top of the class. She's a straight A student, always makes it onto the principle's honor roll, president of the debate team, and she is set to apply to Princeton next fall.

The reason Beca knew all that stuff was well, because her best friend Jesse has had the biggest crush on the blonde since forever ago and would always swoon over the cheerleader at football games. Beca wasn't one to judge though, she was the same with Chloe.

Walking towards the back of the room Beca took her seat. And of course another one of Chloe's best friends was seated behind her. Stacie Conrad, a tall busty brunette with the reputation of the being the cheerleading slut. The girl has probably slept with at least half of the whole football team and maybe even some of the cheerleading squad.

But Chloe was nowhere to be found. Which was odd, because the three of them always had homeroom together. Beca had no idea how they pulled that off, but they did. Probably came with the benefit of being popular.

Beca felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned and looked at the smiling cheerleader. "Beca right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Cool, do you think you can get Aubrey for me?"

Beca nodded and turned back around tapping Aubrey's shoulders. The blonde turned giving Beca a questioning look. "Um, Stacie wants to talk to you,"

Aubrey leaned to the side and looked at her friend.

"Where's Chloe?" Stacie asked. _So Chloe was in the class_, Beca told herself.

"I don't know, last I saw her she was with Tom."

"Which means she's probably ditching." Stacie shook her head in disappointment. _Chloe ditching? That's knew. _

"Class form a group of three to four, they will be your permanent group to help with homework. Please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Chapman said.

Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other inferring that they were going to be in the same group.

"Get started," Mrs. Chapman gestured for everyone to move.

* * *

The class began to shuffle around, moving their desk and chairs forming squares and triangles around the room. Beca deciding she was going to be a rebel/one-man team and didn't need a group for homework help. Plopped her feet on the desk and pulled out her phone to play angry birds (the good thing about homeroom was one could use electronics) and reclined her chair.

"Aubrey so you, me, and Beca?" Stacie spoke.

Beca laughed lightly, _Group pomp squad_. _Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca. Wait Beca? Did she say my name? _Beca stopped playing her game and looked up. Yep, they had said her name, the two cheerleaders now had formed a triangle with their desk and Beca's desk. _What is happening?_ Beca was confused, the cheerleaders want her in their group, her? Noticing both girls staring, Beca faintly smiled and put her phone down. So much for a one man team.

"What about Chloe?" Stacie asked wondering if their red headed friend would be in the same group.

"What about Chloe?" Aubrey responded nonchalantly.

"Woe," Stacie said at her friend's coldness.

"I'm sorry Stacie, if you approve of what Chloe is doing, which I may remind you, is ditching class on the first day and take her side. You are more than welcome to leave this group and go elsewhere."

Great, now Beca was stuck in the middle of two friends arguing back and forth. Talk about awkward. And to top it off as if on cue, the girl in question walked through the door hand-in-hand with non-other than Tom.

Beca gulped as she watched Aubrey's eyes shoot scary daggers at Tom. Making a mental note not to mess with the head cheerleader. Tom spoke something to Mrs. Chapman as Chloe stood behind him waiting. The teacher shook her head and dismissed them to join a group.

* * *

"Tom, be in my group," Chloe said sweetly holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Tom dude!" One of the football players waved him over.

"Oh, C'mon Chloe," Tom ripped his arm away from Chloe's hand. "I'm with you all the fucken time, I need a break!" With that Tom walked away from Chloe and joined his friends.

Tom words hurt, but Chloe couldn't let anyone know that. She simply shrugged it off, taking a deep breath to fight back the tears. And planted a huge smile on her face as she walked over to her two best friends.

"Hey guys," Chloe said reaching Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca.

"Hi," Aubrey said, not bothering to look up as she wrote something aggressively down on her paper.

"Mind if I join you? Tom's with his friends so-"

Aubrey put her pen down and looked up, "Sorry, we already have a third member." She said pointing to Beca.

Chloe looked over at her tiny coworker sitting across from Aubrey, "Uh hi," Beca waved awkwardly, the last thing she wanted was to be including in this cheerleading drama. Especially if they were using her as an excuse to shun Chloe from the group of three. Aubrey could easily add a fourth, but from the look of Aubrey expression she wasn't going to budge.

"Look Chloe," Aubrey spoke up, feeling guilty, realizing how harsh she was being toward her best friend. "They only way you can join, is if you promise to stop ditching class from now on."

"Aubrey you know I can't do-"

Chloe was cut short as an announcement came through the speakers of the classroom.

_"Chloe Beale and Tom Randy please come to the office."_

Aubrey scowled at her best friend. The blonde knew exactly why Chloe was being called to the office. "Don't do it Chloe," she said hoping her friend would make the right choice.

Chloe bit her lip, she wanted to stay but if she didn't Tom wouldn't be too happy about it.

Beca noticed how the red head sadness grew as she looked back and forth from Aubrey to Tom. She could tell the ginger was having a hard time choosing.

"I-I'm sorry Bree," Chloe grabbed her backpack and walked over to her boyfriend as he waited for her by the door. Placing his arm around her and smiling the two disappeared out into the hallway.

* * *

Beca wasn't sure, but Aubrey looked like she was about to puke all over the desk. A few minutes had passed by since Chloe left with Tom. And the cheerleader's face went from bright red to pale, she looked really distraught and furiously had been scribbling on her paper once again. Stacie was now rubbing circles on the blonde's back trying to relax her.

"I'm going to kill that-"Aubrey clenched her jaw.

"Bree, relax okay. Look Chloe just, she just-"

"Why is she with him?" Beca chimed in, she really didn't understand why a sweet girl like Chloe would be with Tom. And at work Chloe mostly spoke good stuff about him, but the way everything connect and the way he was when Beca would see them. She knew there was something else to the story.

Stacie opened her mouth to speak but just then the dismissal bell rang. Beca sat in her seat for a few seconds waiting for Stacie to say something, but the brunette just stared away and went back to comforting Aubrey. Packing her stuff back into her backpack Beca stood up.

"Well, I guess see you guys around." Receiving no response form the two, Beca shook her head and walked out the door. _What the hell was going on today? _


	4. Chapter 4

I have no excuse as to why I've taken so long to post. Other then mega writers block.

* * *

"Jesse why are we doing this again?" Beca asked for the third time as she plopped herself back down onto the passenger seat of Jesses truck.

"Because you like Chloe and I like Aubrey."

"But isn't this kind of stalker-ish?" Beca eyed her friend creeping onto Aubrey's window with his binoculars.

"Jesse, "

"Huh? Yeah sure," without looking Jesse reached down to his lap and grabbed another set of binoculars.

"Here," he said passing it to his friend.

"I don't want th-"

"Holy Jesus! Chloe's taking her top off,"

"WHAT!?" Beca reached over and grabbed Jesse's binoculars.

Jesse smiled proudly thinking he had convinced Beca to creep on Chloe. He soon realized that  
Beca was doing the exact opposite.

"Oh come on Beca," he moan in disappointment. Seeing his friend put of the both binoculars on her lap.

"Jess, since _when_ are we creepers?"

Beca couldn't believe where Jesse had taken her to. He had tricked her by saying he knew a cool place were aspiring Djs went. Instead they ended up across the street from Aubrey Posen's house. Oddly enough, Jesse knew Aubrey's window faced the street and that she was having a sleepover with some of her squad.

"Something tells me, this isn't the first time you have done this Swanson."

"Nooo" Jesses voice squeaked.

"Lair," Beca smirked, "Not only is my best friend in love with a girl who doesn't know he exist. He's a stalker as well."

"And yet you are in the same situation minus the whole house stalking." Jesse finished with a goofy grin. "OW! " He yelped from the punch Beca had just giving him.

"At least I talk to her," Beca remarked smiling proudly watching Jesse rub his arm.

"Yeah sure," Jesse snorted. "Oh Chloe, I only speak to you during work because I'm too much of a cowa-"

"Okay- I get it," Beca interrupted, "We are both on the same boat."

"Yep, so can I get the binocular-"

"Shit! Duck, someone's coming." Beca spoke seeing a figure open the front door. The two friends slid down their seats trying to hide themselves as much as possible.

"Come out the car right now!" A voice spoke loud and firm; a voice that belong to the one and only head cheerleader.

"Jesse, your girlfriend is calling you."

"If I go down you are going down with me!"

"Me- Dude no, you dragged me here!"

"We go out together," Jesse said leaning over to Becas side and opening the door. Giving her a slight push out of the car. Beca glared at him as they both existed the car.

"Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell," Aubrey raised her eyebrow. "Must say I'm not surprised with Jesse but you Beca.."

"Hey," Beca cut in, "I was- I" Great she couldn't throw her best friend under the bus. Biting her lip, she choose not to say anything else and gave Aubrey a sly smile.

"Um okay-"Aubrey said crossing her arms. "Well, what's the sorry excuse as to why you are parked in front of my house?"

"Wait..." Jesse finally spoke up, "You know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name? We've been in the same class for the past-"

"-Past three years," Jesse finished the sentence.

"Right," Aubrey said.

* * *

"Look Aubrey, we didn't," Beca took a deep breath, she had to come up with something quick. "Jesse he li-"

Just as Beca was going to finish the sentence another voice interrupted. This time from the girl Beca herself, went head over heels for.

"Aubrey," Chloe said walking towards the outside of the house. "Is everything okay? You walked out so sudde- Oh.."

Chloe stopped speaking, seeing her co-worker. "Beca hi? Are you here for the sleepover?"

Beca stepped back a little.

"Chloe, can I speak to you in private for a second." Aubrey interrupted. Before Chloe could answer Aubrey had already pulled her away.

"They can't sleepover Chloe,"

"Why not? Becas nice and they were spying on us weren't they? Let's have some fun with them. Plus Jesses cute and single," She nudged her friend.

"Stop it Chloe, I would never go for someone like Jesse."

Chloe rolled her eyes, Aubrey always secretly had a thing for Jesse. She would never admit it though because she claimed a cheerleader must go for a football player. Never someone who's life is just music.

Ignoring her best friend's decision. Chloe walked back to the pair of friends. Grabbing Beca by the hand and leading her towards the house.

Not bothering to look at Beca, Chloe kept walking, holding the young Dj's hand. Chloe loved touching Beca whenever she had the chance. For some strange reason touching Beca and feeling her hands or arms, always felt warm and safe to her. It was as if being with Beca was where she belonged.

"So, you are sleeping with me." Chloe winked, finally looking back at her co-worker. Then turning back around to open the door.

"As in you and I in the same bed?" Beca couldn't process what was happening, she was still holding Chloe's soft and warm hand.

"Of course silly," Chloe giggled.

"I. What. About Aubrey and Jesse?" Beca said, looking back to the outside, seeing Aubrey and Jesse in deep conversation.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure Aubrey has that covered," Chloe winked once again.

"Everyone is sleeping right now. So you have to be very quiet." The redhead said as she closed the front door.

Quietly the two made their way up the stairs. Chloe shortly told Beca to wait outside, as she stepped inside a room. Soon after she walked out with a pair of pajama shirt and bottoms.

"You can borrow Aubrey's, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thanks," Beca smiled grabbing the pjs.

"We will be sleeping in the guestroom," Chloe said leading the way.

"Where are Aubrey's parents?"

"Gone. They are out of town for a business trip."

"So someone can have sex and not worry about them hearing?" Beca said jokingly.

Chloe turned around. "Why? You want to have sex?"

"ME? No," Beca said deadpanned

"So you _don't_ want to have sex with me?"

"What no! I mean, I do but.. I mean I don't… You are hot I ..You have a boyfriend." The young Dj finally said in defeat.

Chloe really had hold her own from laughing, hearing Beca stutter. "I'm only joking Becs,"

"Right," Beca said. Thanking the Gods it was dark upstairs because she was sure her face was bright red.

The guestroom was pretty big with a king size bed. Beca was looking around the room before she noticed Chloe stripping down to her undergarments.

"Sorry!" Beca said quickly moving her hand to cover her face.

"It's okay," the cheerleader laughed, "I mean we have the same thing right?"

"Well kind of," Beca said, "I'm just going to the bathroom to change,"

"Down the hall to the left,"

"Thanks," Beca said trying her best to look away from Chloe.

* * *

After a few minutes Beca walked back into the guestroom. Chloe had already positioned herself to the right side of the bed. Her eyes closed, showing she must have fallen asleep.

Beca made her way to the left side and comforting herself under the bed sheets. Making sure there was a big enough gap between her and Chloe.

The young Dj couldn't believe what was happening. She was lying in bed with the girl of her dreams.

"Beca, Why are you so far away?"

Beca broke from her blank gaze to the ceiling and turned to bright blue eyes staring directly at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to cuddle. Come here,"

"Are you serious or is this another joke?"

"I'm serious, I always have to cuddle with someone when I sleep. Now come and be the big spoon."

Chloe turned around with her back now facing Beca. The Dj wasn't sure if she should move or not but after a few seconds she made her way closer to Chloe placing her arm over her co-worker.

* * *

"This is nice," Chloe spoke intertwining her fingers with Beca's

"I mean you and I talking outside of work." The cheerleader said, hearing no response from her co-worker.

"Beca?" Chloe turned her head and looked at a heavy breathing tiny brunette.

The redhead smiled widely. Beca looked so adorable and innocent as she slept. "Good night Beca." She said leaning in and kissing the brunette on the forehead. And for the first time, in months Chloe was able to have a good night sleep.


End file.
